The technologies relating to a semiconductor or an optical device have been steadily developed to meet the requirements for high densification, miniaturization, and high performance. However, because the technologies have relatively fallen behind technologies for manufacturing a semiconductor, attempts have been recently made to settle the requirements for high performance, miniaturization and high densification by the development of technologies relating to packages.
In connection with semiconductor/optical device packages, a silicon chip or an LED (light emitting diode) chip, a smart IC chip and the like are bonded onto a substrate using a wire bonding method or an LOC (lead on chip) bonding method.
FIG. 1 is a view showing a cross-section view of a general smart IC chip package.
Referring to FIG. 1, the general smart IC chip package includes: an insulation layer 20 in which via holes are formed; a circuit pattern layer 10 formed on one surface of the insulation layer 20; and an IC chip 30 mounted on the circuit pattern layer 10.
The IC chip 30 is electrically connected to the circuit pattern layer 10 by a wire 40. The IC chip 30 and the wire 40 are molded by a molding part 50 formed of epoxy resin, and the like, and the molding part 50 is formed on the insulation layer 20 as illustrated in FIG. 1.
In this case, it is problematic that since surface the insulation layer 20 lacks its surface energy, the adhesion power of a boundary surface 52 which comes into contact with the molding part 50 is deteriorated. Thus, it is problematic that a separation phenomenon occurs such that the molding part 50 and the insulation layer 20 are separated from each other, so the reliability and durability of a product are deteriorated.
In particular, in a case where the insulation layer 20 is formed of a film material, for example, polyimide, due to the polyimide itself own characteristics which show very low surface energy and poor surface adhesion power, the problem such as occurrence of the separation phenomenon further came to the fore.